1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of orthopedic guides. In particular, the present invention relates to an orthopedic guide assembly including an expandable intramedullary rod and to a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Preparing a bone to receive an implant requires accurate resection and shaping of the bone. For example, in a knee arthroplasty procedure, preparing a distal femur to receive a femoral implant requires accurate resection and shaping of the distal femur. Accurate preparation of the distal femur ensures that the femoral implant will rest properly against the distal femur and articulate properly with the adjacent tibial implant to replicate movement and stability of the natural knee joint. Therefore, orthopedic guides used to prepare the bone, including cut guides and drill guides, must be properly aligned and secured to the bone. During a knee arthroplasty procedure, for example, an intramedullary rod may be used to align and secure an orthopedic guide to the distal femur.